Reunited With His Love
by Sunny Dragoness
Summary: (oneshot) This is my first FanFic. Basically Trowa gets revenge after Duo is shot. 2x3x2 yaoi, don't like don't read. Warning: Main character death. comments and criticisms welcome.


Disclaimer: I love Gundam Wing, I love Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. But unfortunately I don't have enough money to pay out the millions they want for them, yet. So for now, don't own 'em.  
  
Reunited with his love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa held the loaded firearm, steady, pointing it in between her pleading blue eyes.  
  
"Trowa please think, think about what you are going to do, please reconsider."she protested looking hopefully at the armed man standing before her.  
  
"Think about what I'm doing?" he questioned glancing up into her face his unusually dull, green eyes blazing into hers making her flinch and look away.  
  
"Think about what you did," He reminded her, his voice emotionless and flat. He was still pointing the pistol at her face, finger on the trigger, safety catch off.  
  
Trowa thought back to that wistful day that he could remember as if it was yesterday. He though back to four weeks ago exactly.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Trowa arrived home from the circus a little early after staying with Cathy for two weeks. He had gone to see his lover to surprise him and be able to hold him again.  
  
But what did he find?  
  
Wufei walked up with him to the room he and Duo shared but as Wufei had opened the door he'd seen Duo's unmoving body slumped on the floor in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Duo's skin was as pale as death, his eyes, usually a beautiful violet and full of enthusiasm, an icy grey and gloomy, none of the happiness normally shown in them there, just a shocked look, given to whoever was holding the gun. And a bullet, the wound slightly to the left of his heart.  
  
As Trowa had stepped further into the room He'd faced the shock of it all. All the pain. His breath caught in his throat as he fell to the floor on his knees, clutching Duo's cold hand up to his own chest, while a bullet lay in Duo's.  
  
Trowa's emerald eyes filled up with water, causing tear droplets to leak out and roll down his cheeks, which were even paler than usual, tasting salty on his thin lips.  
  
//end flashback//  
  
This was only the second time in his life the young pilot had cried. The other being when he'd carried out the orders to destroy his loves' gundam, Deathscythe.  
  
"I'd only ever cried one other time in my life, to when I found his body, that was when I was on a mission to blow up Deathscythe, it was then I realised I had feelings for Duo that were stronger than friendship." Trowa stated this fact and then when back to the train of thoughts in his head.  
  
//continue flashback//  
  
Wufei crouched down next to Trowa's frozen figure, where they had found the body together.  
  
"I'm so sorry Trowa," he said, his voice going croaky as he spoke, sadness showing by the expression in his ebony eyes. Wufei fell silent after this, just staring and saying nothing. He knew Trowa was hurt inside, but he couldn't help Trowa at the minute, no-one could.  
  
Trowa turned as he heard the door being pushed open once more. Heero and Quatre had come at the sound of his sobs. Quatre cried on the spot, tears spilling from those bright aqua eyes. But of course Quatre cried, for he could feel others pain, he was feeling his own at the minute, as well as Trowa's. Heero doesn't know how to cry, and showed his distress by closing his cobalt blue eyes and bowing his head into shaking hands. Heero then tried to comfort the small, shaking blonde, whose emotions were showing more than Trowa's, but he couldn't possibly have been feeling worse.  
  
//end flashback//  
  
"When I saw him I wished more than anything that it was just a dream," Trowa told the girl, after going through his thoughts. "and that I would wake up soon and be able to caress his soft lips with mine once more, to hold his body close to mine again."  
  
Trowa's eyes were shining with tears as he continued, "But it wasn't a dream it was reality, just cruel, painful, reality." He threw her a piercing glare, it was all her fault.  
  
Bitch.  
  
"Just one question before I kill you, why? Why did you do it? I thought you supported pacifism, I thought you wanted total peace! And I thought you loved Heero, God knows you stalked him enough!" Trowa asked her.  
  
"Heero no. Yes I did love him, but not for long. Because there was you, but you were with Duo. You never thought of me as anyone. Duo was to close to you Trowa, I wanted you to notice me." she answered carelessly, this did not please Trowa in the slightest "I.I love you.." The teenage girl concluded.  
  
Trowa expression didn't waver, nor soften, "I wouldn't look twice at you, you should know that! I was in love with a guy for Allah's sake, and I still am." a longing , far-off look appeared on Trowa's face.  
  
"Yes...yes.but..."  
  
"But you thought if you couldn't have me nobody should, did you?" Trowa questioned  
  
"Well.I though if *Duo* wasn't around you might look for someone else" she stuttered looking away from his sharp gaze.  
  
"And that's your reason for killing someone? How thick are you! I like guys, I'm gay! Do you really think I'd ever be able to love you?" Trowa let all his thoughts out in words, he was so angry! She didn't even care what she'd done, how she'd hurt him and many others!  
  
"Well now I'm going to kill you in the same way, except one difference, I'm taking someone's life for a reason, revenge. You wont be the only one dying here tonight though," he confided in her, just to show her how much she had scarred his life. "I wont be far behind you because I made a promise to Duo, at the bottom of his headstone it reads:  
  
We will be reunited soon, my love  
For I will soon follow you to wherever you have gone  
Until that day comes,  
R.I.P  
  
And this is all true, make no mistake, I'm just going to deal with you first." His voice was colder than ice.  
  
"I could just let you be the one to kill me, just so I could be together with him again, so I could hear his soft, but always upbeat, voice and see his long, braided hair all the way down his back." He sighed, remembering.  
  
"But I can't let you, as let day the buried him I swore on his grave that I would make whoever put him in that place pay. Even though I had received many cards with verses such as 'sorry for your loss' or 'thinking of you in your time of need' that didn't make up for how I felt and what I still feel, a pain so deep that words can not revel my thoughts. And betrayed, betrayed you were supposed to be a friend! Of me and of him."  
  
"But I wanted so more from you Trowa, so much more!" she interrupted  
  
"Well I don't want any more from you, especially now, except your life." Trowa spat at her.  
  
"I just hope you go straight to hell so you can't bother us as much in death as you did in life." For the first time she looked really scared, she had realised that Trowa was serious in his threats, she had thought that he would just be like Heero, unable to kill her. Trowa hoped she was frightened, he had hoped talking and keeping her in suspense would eventually scare her.  
  
"Goodbye, Relena," Trowa's right index finger pressed down on the trigger.  
  
A gunshot.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Trowa looked at her limp form on the damp floor of the cellar her skin was chalk-white and blood was seeping, slowly, from the wound.  
  
Then he set down the gun on the stool and, instead, picked up pen and paper. He thought for a moment, then wrote;  
  
Dear Heero, Quatre and Wufei,  
Firstly I had gotten revenge on Duo's part, for his death, I know you all wanted to assist me with that, but I have taken care of it alone. Now please try to understand why I did what I am about to do (as you will not find me till long after my passing.) Since the war ended, two years back, Duo is what I have lived for. His sweet smile, his soft touch, his part in my life. But mainly, his love.  
I need him by my side always, even now he is gone I need him more than ever, his smooth skin and beautiful voice.  
Please do not be upset by what actions I have taken, my own life to be with him, for I will be much happier resting with Duo. I would rather follow him to death than live the rest of my life without him.  
As last requests, Quatre please do not shed any more tears. You know how it pains Heero to see you cry. Heero, take good care of him. And Wufei, try and stay happy with Sally when you two marry. Finally to all of you, bury me next to my lover. Please.  
Thank-you for everything you have been true friends,  
Trowa Barton  
  
Trowa retrieved the gun from the wooden stool and propped the note in its place  
  
He placed the barrel of the gun to the side of his head, he had his eyes shut but they were relaxed. He placed his finger on the trigger, for the second time that day, and pulled.  
  
Trowa's lifeless form hit the floor with a soft thud, the gun made a clash as it fell slowly to the ground from the loose clutch. He had a small smile on his lips, knowing where he was going.  
  
To be forever in peace, reunited with his one true love.  
  
~*~ Owari ~*~  
  
Author's note: Please R&R 


End file.
